A week at Disney World
by Agent BM
Summary: Rancis and Vanellope spend a week at Kinect disney world adventures as an Anniversary for the time they became boyfriend and girlfriend. i hope you enjoy it, this is my first story that'll be more than just a few chapters since disney world is so big and there's so much to see. 3rd chapter has been edited to make some changes
1. checking in

**A week at Disney world**

**I don't own wreck it ralph, the only thing I own in this story is the game the 2 are in**

Ch. 1

Disneyquest has added some console games for the kids section on the fourth floor, one of them was Kinect Disney World adventures. Rancis and Vanellope were going on another vacation, since their big adventure in beachside racers wasn't so good. They were now at the contemporary resort checking in

"Here you go, here's your room key and pin books" said the man at the front desk

"Pin books, what are they for?" asked Vanellope

"Every time you ride a ride, you get a special pin from that ride to put in your book, something to remember us by"

"Thanks" said Rancis

The 2 took the elevator up and walked to their room, the presidential suite. They were able to afford it because Rancis won a radio contest and won $500,000 dollars. The 2 were amazed at their big room, but they would only use it when they needed it. They set their bags on a table and sat on their bed

"Well nothing bad's happened so far" said Rancis

"So which park should we head to first?" asked Vanellope

"I was thinking we do 1 park per day since the game's so big, I'm thinking we see the magic Kingdom first" said Rancis

"Whatever you say Fudgehead" said Vanellope

The 2 decided to walk to the park since it was so close to the hotel. They got inside and grabbed a map

"What shall we do first?" asked Rancis

**That's for you all to decide, leave a review and tell me what they should ride first. There are no wrong answers. Sorry if this was short but I need a break, this isn't the only story I've made today. I'll see you later and I'll see what you all think they should do first.**


	2. thunder mountain

Ch. 2

(Big Thunder Mountain)

Rancis and Vanellope were in a mine cart going up a hill. When they reached the top they could see the whole park. They dropped and held on tight to the safety bar. They entered a dark cave and stopped

"Boy it's dark in here" said Rancis

"Rancis, what are those?" asked Vanellope nervously

All they could see were hundreds of glowing red eyes

"I think those are bats" said Rancis

The bats shrieked and started flying all around the cart. They attacked the 2 but they fought them with shovels from the back of the cart. The ride started again

"I wish I could see so I knew where we were going" said Vanellope

"Hey check it out, I found some matches and a box of candles" said Rancis

"Well light one so we can see where we're going" said Vanellope

Rancis lit a match and lit one of the 'candles'.

"That's the weirdest candle I've ever seen, what kind of candle is that?" asked Vanellope

Rancis looked at the box

"Dynamite, seems safe enough. Dynamite?" screamed Rancis before dropping the stick into the box. All the sticks fuses started to shrink

"Get rid of them" shouted Vanellope

The 2 threw the sticks behind the cart as fast as they could. The sticks blew one by one and the pair was blown out of the cave from the explosion. They were flying through the air

"Rancis, if we don't make it out of this, I just want to say I love you and I always will" said Vanellope before screaming

"I love you too Vanellope" said Rancis before he screamed

The cart landed safely back on the track and back into the station

"We're alive, we made it" said Rancis joyfully

"Oh sweet mother of monkey milk we did it" said Vanellope joyfully

2 pins popped out of nowhere and landed in their hands

"Looks like we have our first pins" said Vanellope putting hers in her pocket "So what should we do next, and nothing like that for a bit"

"Let's check out a secret level, this game is full of those" said Rancis

"Which one should we ride?" asked Vanellope

**That's for you to decide. Which ride should they go on next, Alien encounter? Timekeeper? 20,000 leagues sub ride? Or maybe see Toontown? You decide and tell me. I hope you enjoyed, stay tuned for more**


	3. sub ride and alien encounter

Ch. 3

(20,000 leagues under the sea submarine voyage)

Rancis and Vanellope found a portal hidden in the new fantasyland and were transported back many years, they found themselves on a dock where a submarine was waiting for them. They boarded the sub and took their seats

"Welcome aboard, my name Is Captain Nemo and I am the captain of the Nautilus. Are you ready to set off?" asked an old man

"We sure are" said Rancis

"Dive, dive" shouted Nemo to his crew below

The sub submerged underwater and went into a whole new world.

"We are now entering the graveyard of lost ships, here ships meet their fate, sunken beneath the seas filled with treasure, but that treasure is guarded by vicious great whites" said Nemo

"I've never seen so many ships in one place" said Vanellope

"Look at the size of those sharks" said Rancis

A great white swam right into Vanellope's window, scaring her out of her seat

"Are you alright Nellie?" asked Rancis

"I'm fine, haven't seen something like that since Disneyland's sub ride" said Vanellope getting back in her seat

The sub entered into a field full of seaweed and the 2 could see something swimming in the field, it looked like a human but had a tail

"Look, I think I see a mermaid" said Vanellope pointing at it

"I think you're seeing things" said Rancis

He looked and saw more of them swim past the sub

"I guess you're right" said Rancis

The sub entered another area and the whole room got cold

"We are now entering the North Pole, expect freezing temperatures down below" said Nemo

"Rancis, I'm freezing" said Vanellope

"Would you like to cuddle for warmth?" asked Rancis

"Thanks fudge head" said Vanellope as she got close to Rancis for warmth

"We are now entering the lost city of Atlantis"

The sub entered a huge sunken city where a sea serpent was looking at them funny

"That's one of the weirdest things I've ever seen" said Rancis

"I expected the city to be bigger" said Vanellope

"Hold on, is that one of our subs?" asked Nemo to the couple

The 2 looked out their windows and saw a submarine with a big hole in it

"I think that is, but what could've done such a thing?" asked Nemo

Vanellope screamed when she saw a tentacle cover the windows. A giant squid was attacking the sub.

"Hold on kids, I'll get us out of here" said Nemo

Nemo fought hard and was able to maneuver the sub away from the squid, the sub reached the surface and headed for the dock

"I hope you enjoyed your cruise and I hope you join me again soon" said Nemo

2 pins popped out from thin air and landed in the couple's hands. The pins looked like the sub they just rode.

"While we're in the past I have a few other rides we have to check out" said Rancis

"What are those?" asked Vanellope

(New Tomorrowland)

The couple was standing in front of ExtraTerrorestrial alien encounter in what was then called the new tomorrowland, Vanellope wasn't so sure about this ride

"I don't know Rancis, are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Vanellope

"Relax, and even if it gets too scary, I'll be right next to you" said Rancis

The 2 walked inside

(Inside the ride)

Vanellope was cowering in her seat because she was scared, she was very close to crying, while Rancis was enjoying himself

"The creature is about to explode" said an alien

"Drop the shield" shouted another alien

The shield on the teleporter in the middle of the room dropped but not fast enough, the creature exploded and left chunks of goo all over the audience

"Aw man my mouth was open" shouted someone in the audience

"Yuck, gross" said Vanellope disgusted

"That was so cool" said Rancis

(Gift shop at the exit)

"That wasn't so bad was it?" asked Rancis

Vanellope slapped him hard in the face

"I hate you right now, you nearly scared me to death" said Vanellope before running away in tears

"Vanellope wait, I'm sorry" shouted Rancis

Rancis ran after her but lost her in the crowd

"Vanellope" shouted Rancis

He looked and looked until he saw her on a bench drinking a soda, he walked up to her

"Go away Rancis, I don't want to see you right now" said Vanellope angrily

"Van, I'm so sorry I made you ride that. It wasn't even worth the pins." Said Rancis "Will you please forgive me?"

Vanellope thought for a moment and then gave Rancis a hug

"I forgive you" said Vanellope

"Thanks Nellie, I'll even let you pick the next ride, anything you want" said Rancis


	4. Timekeeper pt 1

CH. 4

**I got a request before I edited the third chapter to make this ride longer so that's what I'm going to do, enjoy**

(The Timekeeper)

Rancis and Vanellope were standing in a big room surrounded by 9 screens while a robot was finishing up some things

"Congratulations, you have been randomly selected out of the 100 other people waiting to get in to go across time with my little friend, 9 eye" said the timekeeper

A robot came out hovering with 9 cameras for eyes on it

"Are you 2 ready?" asked 9 eye as the rest of the crowd came into the theater

"We sure are" said Rancis

"Then stand over there while I shoot you with this laser and send you into the machine" said timekeeper

"Wait, what?" asked Vanellope nervously

The laser shot them and the 2 and 9 eye were sent into the machine

"Ha-ha it worked. And they laughed at me back in the university, maybe it's because of the tutu" said timekeeper

R and V laughed at that comment

"Are you ready?"

"We're ready, lets go" said 9 eye

"I'LL DECIDE WHEN WE'RE READY TO GO, we're ready to go" said timekeeper

He pushed a button and the 3 were sent into a jungle

"Where are we?" asked 9 eye

"I don't know" said Rancis

"I've sent you back to the late cretaceous era" said Timekeeper

The 3 bumped into a t-rex

"Timekeeper, please get us out of here. I didn't come here to be dino food" said Vanellope scared

"Okay, but first a joke. How many Neanderthals did it take to start a fire? None, they didn't have it" said timekeeper before sending them to the ice age

"Welcome to the ice age, a time of nothing but ice and bitter cold" said Timekeeper

"Get us out of here, my circuits are starting to freeze" said 9 eye

"We're not dressed for cold" said Rancis

Timekeeper sent them forward through time and into a battle

"I now like to introduce you to a demonstration of Gutenberg's printing press. Would you see how these guys dress it must be cold, and no one's wearing underwear "said timekeeper

"I don't know anything about history but i think we're in the wrong place" said Vanellope

"Tough guys eh" said 9 eye as she floated towards someone with a sword

"9 eye get away from him, he'll knock your eye out" said timekeeper

The man hit one of her eyes, thus deactivated it temporarily. A bunch of arrows landed near Rancis and Vanellope

"Get us out" shouted Rancis

"Fine, crybaby's" said 9 eye

They were sent into a mansion during a party

"That's Mozart" said 9 eye as the 3 looked at a little boy playing a piano

"Yes it's his 7th birthday and he's playing for King Louie something" said timekeeper

Mozart finished and everyone clapped

"Way to go wolfie, way to go" said 9 eye

Everyone turned and they saw the 3, they followed them

"Everyone hide, think chandelier and knights in armor" said timekeeper

"We blending in, we are blending in" said 9 eye as the 3 hid in a corner

Everyone saw them and they rushed into a ballroom

"We are not blending in, help us timekeeper" said Vanellope

"I'm working on it, I'm working on it"

A wire on his body broke

"Ow I pulled something" said Timekeeper before sending them forward in time


	5. Timekeeper pt 2

Ch. 5

The 3 were sent into France and saw the Eiffel tower being built very quickly

"What's going on? Why is everything moving so quickly?" asked 9 eye

"I was sending you to the French exposition but it's stuck on fast forward" said Timekeeper

The Eiffel tower was finished

"Well look at that? Ain't that a neat trick? I planned it that way, really" said timekeeper

"Can we get out of here, I feel like I'm gonna Vurp" said Vanellope

"Vurp?" asked Timekeeper

"A vomit and a burp that I can almost taste" said Vanellope

"I should save this for the next show" said timekeeper before sending them to the early 1890's

"What are we doing here?" asked 9 eye

"9 eye, you are about to meet one of my greatest hero's, Jules Verne. He's over their talking to HG Wells" said Timekeeper

The 3 went towards him as HG walked away

"Try not to interfere" said timekeeper

"Time travel? It's impossible" said Jules

"Oh yeah look again Frenchie" said 9 eye

Jules looked behind him and saw the 3 standing behind him

"That's it 9 eye you're grounded, I told you not to interfere" said timekeeper angrily

Jules grabbed a hold of 9 eye while Rancis and Vanellope tried to get him off. Timekeeper sent them back to the present with Jules still holding 9 eye

"No, what have I done, I've ruined history by bringing you here" said timekeeper

"Where am i?" asked Jules

"The future Mr. Verne" said Rancis

"The future? Is it amazing?" asked Jules

"Yes but we don't have time. You have a big speech in 10 minutes" said Timekeeper

"Well I'm not going back until I see this future. I'd like to see it in 10 minutes or less" said Jules

"I did it in 80 days, just like you wrote in your book" said Timekeeper

"Are you sure you want to do this? With tin head behind the controls we can't guarantee your safety" said 9 eye

"I'll take my chances" said Jules

"Kids, why don't you wait in the theater, if you die then I die" said Timekeeper before sending Rancis and Vanellope into the circle vision theater's front row

"Alright, here we go" said Timekeeper

All everyone could see was blackness

"This is such a dark future" said Jules

A bright light shone and a train headed towards them. 9 eye was blasted outside and Jules became a new hood ornament

"This is so much fun" shouted Jules

The 3 were taken to a busy street in France. Jules was walking into the middle of a road

"I like these machines, I want to drive one of them" said Jules

The 2 were sent to a racetrack

"Hey timekeeper, you put Jules Verne in a race car?" asked 9 eye

Jules took off, but in the wrong direction

"Jules wait, that's the in ramp" shouted 9 eye

"Follow him 9 eye" said timekeeper

Jules was driving the car in the wrong direction; he almost crashed into other race cars. Timekeeper sent Jules and 9 eye into the ocean. Jules was in a sub while 9 eye was in the water

"It is true. My 20,000 leagues under the sea story became a reality. Thank you timekeeper, and I thank you most of all 9 eye" said Jules

"No problem Jules" said 9 eye

"Now there's nowhere to go, but up" sang timekeeper before pushing a button and sending them to the surface


	6. timekeeper pt 3 and lunch

Ch. 6

Timekeeper sent Jules up into a helicopter

"I'm flying" shouted Jules excitedly

"Don't get any closer to the edge Jules, you can't fly" said Timekeeper before sending him into space

"This is one of the greatest days of my life, knowing that my ideas will eventually come true"

"I'm afraid time is up sir, time to send you back" said Timekeeper before sending him and 9 eye back to the 1890's

"I thank you both for the amazing trip" said Jules as HG wells walked up to them

"Mr. Verne, what is that?" asked HG

"Nothing, it's nothing" said Jules as he dragged HG away

"Goodbye Jules" said 9 eye

"Now it's time for our last stop, the future" said Timekeeper as he sent 9 eye into the future

"Wow, everything is so beautiful" said 9 eye

"It sure is" said timekeeper

"I'll catch up with you later tin head, I've got some exploring to do" said 9 eye before shutting off her cameras

"Well that's our show you little numbskulls, not GET OUT. Just kidding I love you but seriously you must go." Said timekeeper

"Thank you timekeeper, on behalf of the metropolis science center we hope you all enjoyed your trip through time" said a cast member

"Well that was fun" said Vanellope as she and Rancis exited the theater

"So what do you want to do next, anything you want" said Rancis

Vanellope's stomach grumbled

"I'm getting hungry" said Vanellope

"Then let's head to the future and get some food" said Rancis

(Cosmic rays starlight café, the present)

The 2 were inside the starlight lounge of the restaurant eating their lunch. They both got Burgers with chili fries.

"This burger, one of the best I've ever eaten" said Vanellope

"It's almost as good as the ones Taffyta makes at her restaurant" said Rancis

"Those are good" said Vanellope as she took a bite of her burger

"Anyway, I'm sorry for making you ride alien encounter, I didn't know you would get so scared" said Rancis

"That's okay flugger butt, I forgive you" said Vanellope

"To say I'm sorry, I bought you something and it's being shipped to our room" said Rancis

"What'd you get me?" asked Vanellope

"A stuffed animal from the alien encounter gift shop" said Rancis

"You didn't get me anything that looks like that ugly alien did you?" asked Vanellope angrily

"No, of course not. You'll see when we get back after dinner and fireworks at fort wilderness" said Rancis as he finished his food "So where next?"

"How about Space Mountain?" asked Vanellope

"Are you sure? You ate those chili fries pretty fast, if we ride that next then you're going to puke" said Rancis

"Good point, how about-

**I'm stopping the story here. I'm going to let you all decide what they go on next. Laugh floor, philharmagic, haunted mansion, or the jungle cruise? You decide, tell me in the review box or pm me.**


	7. haunted mansion and laugh floor

Ch. 7

**(Haunted Mansion)**

Rancis and Vanellope walked into the mansion with flashlights

"I changed my mind Rancis, I don't like this place" said Vanellope scared

"It's okay, just stay close to me. Besides the doors already shut and the only way out is through the graveyard" said Rancis

"That makes me much better inside" said Vanellope sarcastically

The 2 walked into a chamber filled with 4 pictures when the door suddenly closed behind them.

"Welcome foolish mortals to the haunted mansion" said a mysterious voice

"Who said that?" asked Rancis as he looked around the room and saw no one but his girlfriend

"Do not try to find me, for I am a ghost. I am your host, your ghost host" said the voice

"What do you want, and how do we get out of here?" asked Vanellope as the room started to stretch to reveal the fate of everyone in the pictures

"There is no way out" shouted the ghost host

"WHAT?" shouted Rancis and Vanellope

"Just kidding, there is my way, before I show you that, you 2 will be haunted by all 999 ghosts in this house, your mission is to find a way out of the mansion, hahahahahahahahahaha" shouted the ghost as the floor beneath the 2 dropped and the 2 fell many feet underground, but got up without a scratch on them

"How'd we just survive that?" asked Vanellope

"Who cares we're alive, now we have to get out of here" said Rancis as he dragged Vanellope along the hallways

They ran past the many doors avoiding the ghosts that came at them. A ghost possessed a suit of armor and chased them all the way into the ballroom where they lost him by dancing with the other ghosts

"That was a close one" said Vanellope

"Tell me about it" said Rancis

The 2 snuck out of the ballroom and into the attic. The attic was filled with old wedding junk including very old wedding cakes

"You may now kiss the bride"

"Who said that?" asked Vanellope

The 2 looked behind them and saw a ghost bride with an axe. She swung her axe at the 2, but they avoided it. They threw the wedding stuff at her but they went right through her. They ran outside and slipped on the wet roof and fell into the graveyard

"Ow, my arm hurts" said Vanellope

"We're almost out, we'll get that looked at when we get out" said Rancis. He picked up Vanellope and carried her out of the mansion through the graveyard

They dropped their flashlights into a box outside and went to find a first aid station

(First aid center)

A doctor was looking through a cabinet for something

"Rub this cream on your arm, and It'll be all better" said the doctor to Vanellope

Vanellope rubbed the cream on her arm and her arm felt a lot better

"Let's ride something that won't hurt us" said Rancis

**(Laugh floor)**

"Well I guess I have to promote the one responsible" said Roz

"Great, what's my new title?" asked Mike excitedly

"Not you Wazowski, that guy" said Roz as a light pointed at Rancis

Everyone laughed, even Rancis

"He cracks me up" said Roz

"Thanks for visiting the monster world everyone and don't forget to tip your waitresses" said Mike as the curtain closed

"I can't believe you were chosen as that guy" said Vanellope still laughing

"I know, I can't either" said Rancis who was also laughing

**Sorry for making laugh floor short, I couldn't find a way for it to be longer, believe me I tried. Please review and more will come**


	8. stitch's great escape

Ch. 8

**(Stitch's great escape)**

Rancis and Vanellope were dressed in security uniforms and armed with plasma guns. Their job on this ride was to make sure that stitch didn't escape, and to help them they had 2 giant laser guns guarding him. Right now stitch wasn't doing anything interesting and the 2 were bored. They pulled out their phones and started playing on them

"This ride isn't as fun as I thought it'd be" said Vanellope

"I know, why'd we even come in here?" asked Rancis

"Because we don't know when we'll come back here again" said Vanellope

"We should just go do something else, these guns seem to be working just fine" said Rancis

The 2 heard something and looked at stitch, he was messing with the guns by drooling and sucking the drool back in his mouth very loudly

"Hey can you be quiet, we're trying to talk here" said Vanellope

Stitch got angry and spit in her direction. She jumped into rancis's arms as the guns shot her seat into ashes. Stitch broke out of his restraints and ran on the walls with the guns firing at him, the lights started to flicker

"He's going to knock the power out" shouted Rancis

"Stop him before-

The whole room became pitch black

"And we lost power" said Vanellope

"I'm scared now" said Rancis

"Grow up fudgehead, it's just a- Okay something just brushed past my foot" said Vanellope who was scared now

"Agents Vanellope and Rancis" said Gantu over the intercom

"Yes Captain?" asked the 2

"What's going on down there?" asked Gantu

"We lost power" said Rancis

"Well get it back, your guns have flashlights and there's a fuse box by the exit door" said Gantu

"Oh and sir" said Vanellope

"What" said Gantu annoyed

"The prisoner is, well, how do I put this so you'll understand? Loose in the chamber" said Vanellope nervously

"WHAT? Red alert, seal the other doors, and give me power" shouted Gantu

"But there is no power" said Vanellope

"Then give me emergency power, hit the red button on the fuse box" shouted Gantu angrily

Rancis shined a flashlight at the fuse box and hit a big red button. Orange lights turned on giving the chamber some light

"I'll try to reactivate the cannons" said Gantu

The rooms lights turned back into blue lights and the cannons turned on again

"The cannons are back online sir" said Rancis

"Good" said Gantu

The cannons began firing everywhere but didn't hit stitch. The 2 heard footsteps coming from the air ducts and fired as many times as they could, but they missed. Stitch appeared on a giant screen over the exit door hijacking a police cruiser and blasting off into space. Gantu appeared on the screen disappointed with his 2 assistants, an armadillo and a frog type alien

"Oh great, now what do we do?" asked Gantu disappointed

"Well we could release the recruits sir" said the armadillo

"Yeah, they can't help us anymore" said the frog

"Release the recruits" said Gantu

"Yes sir" said the armadillo

"I need a vacation" said Gantu as the screen blacked out

Music started playing as the doors opened and an alien named Pleakley came on the intercom

"Phew, all right recruits, today's emergency is over, so you're done. And remember, when you report for duty tomorrow, leave the phones at home, and please pay attention to the prisoners. That is all" said Pleakley

The 2 went into the changing rooms and got back in their normal clothes. They put their uniforms in a teleported tube as a little souvenir since they wouldn't ride this again. They sent them to their houses. 2 pins dropped into their hands that had the attractions logo on it along with stitch tricking one of the guns. They dropped their weapons into a box at the end of the gift shop and walked out

"Okay, besides terminators, that's the scariest ride I've ever done" said Vanellope

"Not as bad as almost getting eaten today?" asked Rancis

"Okay that's much worse" said Vanellope as the 2 walked to their next ride, Buzz Lightyears space ranger spin


	9. montage of rides and rest of the night

Ch. 9

**Hello everyone, before I begin I just want to apologize for not updating anything in a while. I've been on a writers block and my birthday was last Saturday, best birthday I've ever had. After thinking of some ideas I am back to writing and I hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you and please review, but no flames please**

**(Buzz lightyear's space ranger spin)**

The couple was now on the buzz Lightyear ride. They were destroying the last of Zurgs robot army inside his evil lair

"Give up Zurg, evil never wins" said Rancis

"That's what you think little boy, you 3 may have destroyed my army, but you won't destroy my secret weapon" shouted Zurg

Zurg flew into a giant spider type ship filled with weapons and took off, but not before he blasted the ceiling and the base started to fall apart

"The base is coming down, we need to get out of here" shouted Vanellope

"Follow me rangers" said Buzz

Buzz and the couple flew through the tunnels searching for a way out with a fireball of destruction close behind them. The 3 found an exit and flew out as the base was destroyed

"To Infinity and beyond" shouted the 3 as they flew out and into space where Zurg was waiting for them

"So you survived the blast, how nice. But you won't survive this" said Zurg as he shot a chainsaw at Rancis but he dodged it

Zurg began shooting the 3 with laser cannons while the 3 blasted him back

"Keep shooting rangers, concentrate all your firepower at Zurgs secret weapon" said Buzz

"You fools can't stop me. I'm invincible you hear me, invincible" shouted Zurg

"That ship is too strong, we're running low on power" said Rancis

"I have an idea, cover me" said Vanellope as she flew and glitched behind Zurgs ship. She used her laser to blast open the battery cover and removed the batteries powering the ship. The ship began to lose power

"No, how could this be, I'm losing power" said Zurg

"That would be the work of my girlfriend" said Rancis pointing to Vanellope with the ship's batteries

"Emperor Zurg, you're under arrest for kidnapping batteries of defenseless toys across the galaxy" said Buzz as he grabbed Zurg from his ship

"You may have defeated me Lightyear, but I'll escape and I'll conquer the galaxy once again" said Zurg as Buzz put handcuffs on him

"Mission accomplished space rangers, it's been an honor serving with you 2. The suits are yours to keep and all of us at star command look forward to seeing you again soon" said Buzz before flying into his star cruiser and blasting off back to star command

"Yeah, we did it" cheered Rancis

"High five boyfriend" said Vanellope

The couple high fived each other and blasted off back to tomorrowland

**(Space Mountain)**

The 2 were wearing space mountain space suits and were waiting for a rocket to come and take them through space. The rocket arrived and the 2 boarded

"Space station MK1 to shuttle, you're cleared for liftoff, have a nice flight" said the control tower

The shuttle went through a power tunnel and up a hill where they could see the dark reaches of space

"Shuttle 15, you're cleared for lift off in t minus 10, 9, 8

"You ready Nellie?" asked Rancis

"Ready fudge head" said Vanellope

The 2 held hands and held onto their seats tight as the countdown finished

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, liftoff" said the tower

The ship blasted off fast into space with the 2 screaming with joy as they hurtled through galaxies and planets on their intergalactic adventure

**(Astro orbiter)**

The couple were in another rocket ship circling high above tomorrowland and around a few planets

"Wow, ain't that a pretty sight" said Rancis looking down into the city

Vanellope was scared and holding onto her seat tight

"Are you okay Nellie?" asked Rancis

"I'm afraid of heights" said Vanellope scared

"It's okay I got you, just put your arms around my body" said Rancis

Vanellope grabbed a hold of Rancis and suddenly felt calmer

"Thanks Rancis" said Vanellope

"No Problem Nellie" said Rancis

The 2 looked down into the city and enjoyed all the pretty sights and futuristic music as they finished their ride

(It's a small world)

The 2 were standing in front of the entrance to the ride

"Nah" said the 2 as they shook their heads and went to another ride

**(Jungle cruise)**

The 2 were on their own boat wearing explorers outfits and were sailing right into native territory

"Now whatever you do Rancis, don't make any loud noises, I'll try to steer us out of here" said Vanellope

Rancis sat down and the wooden seat made a creaking sound, the natives heard them and started throwing poisonous spears at the boat

"Take cover" shouted Vanellope

**(Pirates of the Caribbean)**

The 2 were on a pirate ship battling evil skeleton pirates that were trying to steal their gold

"Grab what you can boys and retreat" shouted the captain before Vanellope shot his head off with a cannon

The 2 fought the pirates with all the weapons they could find, swords, guns, random stuff on the ship. The pirates jumped back into their ship and the couple sank it with only one big blast

"That should teach em never to mess with us" said Vanellope trying to talk like a pirate

"Arrr, let's head back to shore and count our dear treasure" said Rancis trying to talk like a pirate

"Aye aye captain Rancis" said Vanellope as she turned the ship back to shore

(Small world, again)

The 2 walked up to the entrance again

"Nah" said Rancis and Vanellope as they shook their heads and walked away, again

**(Splash Mountain)**

"Please brer fox, don't throw me into that briar patch" said Brer rabbit pretending to be terrified

"That's exactly what I'm gonna do" said Brer fox

"Hold on" said Vanellope as the log she and Rancis were riding was about to go down a waterfall and into a briar patch. The 2 screamed as they went down and got soaked

**(Exit of the ride)**

The 2 were looking at their photo

"Not the best photo I've ever taken" said Vanellope

"I know, my eyes were closed" said Rancis

**(Later that night, their hotel room)**

The 2 were on lawn chairs close together on their balcony watching the fireworks

"I've never seen such beautiful fireworks in my life" said Rancis

"I have, but not this big" said Vanellope

"Today's been really fun, I can't wait to see what happens tomorrow" said Rancis

"There's only one more thing that'll make this night even more magical" said Vanellope

"And what's that?" asked Rancis

Vanellope kissed Rancis on the lips. They closed their eyes and kissed as the fireworks had their finale

"That truly was magical" said Rancis

"Told you it would be" said Vanellope

"Oh before I forget, I have something for you" said Rancis before rushing inside and came back out with a bag "It's that thing I said I bought for you back at alien encounter"

Vanellope opened the bag and pulled out a small yellow alien plush named Skippy, he appeared in the same room of both stitch and alien encounter

"Awww, thanks Rancis, I love it" said Vanellope as she gave him a hug

"No problem Nellie" said Rancis "I'm going inside are you coming?"

"I think im gonna stay out here for a while and enjoy the scenery. Can you put this on the bed and hand me my headphones, they're in my bag. The case has a B on it" said Vanellope handing rancis her alien toy

Rancis went inside and came back out with Vanellope's headphone case

"Here you go, I'll be inside watching tv if you need me" said Rancis

"Okay" said Vanellope

Vanellope opened the bag and took out a pair of white beats studio headphones. She plugged them into her phone and music started blasting through the speakers. Vanellope layed down on her chair to look at the stars

"It sure is a nice night, even though my boyfriend tried to scare me with some of those rides, today has been the best day ever" said Vanellope as she yawned

**(1 hour and 55 minutes later)**

Rancis was lying in bed watching TV. It was almost midnight and he was getting ready for bed. He went outside to check on Vanellope and he saw her sound asleep on her chair. He took her headphones off and shook her gently to wake her up. Vanellope woke up and saw Rancis standing next to her

"Vanellope, it's getting late and it's starting to get cool out here, why don't you come inside and get ready for bed" said Rancis

Vanellope put her headphones away and put her phone on her charger inside. She went into the bathroom and changed into her pajamas. She climbed into the bed with Rancis and yawned as Rancis turned the lights and TV off

"Goodnight Rancis, I'll see you in the morning" said Vanellope as she covered herself with the blanket and fell asleep

"(yawn) goodnight Nellie, I love you" said Rancis as he fell asleep

"I love you too" said Vanellope


	10. Ralph's surprise visit

Ch. 10

(The next morning)

Vanellope woke up to hear talking in the living room. She got up and saw Rancis talking to Ralph

"Good morning kid, did you sleep well?" asked Ralph

"Ralph, what are you doing here?" asked Vanellope

The arcades closed for a couple days so I'm going to take me a little vacation, starting with this game's waterparks" said Ralph "But first I wanted to see how my best friend is enjoying her time off"

"It's going well, we hung out at the magic kingdom yesterday and today we're going to epcot" said Vanellope

"I brought some pancakes, why don't you sit down and you can tell me about your day yesterday" said Ralph

The 3 began eating breakfast as the couple began telling Ralph about their experience yesterday

"You nearly scared her to death with that alien ride" said Ralph angrily to Rancis

"I didn't think she'd be that scared" said Rancis scared

"Well I'm glad you stopped by Ralph, if you want u can stay with us while you're here, the place is pretty big" said Vanellope

"Are you sure you 2 don't mind?" asked Ralph

"Not at all, be our guest" said Rancis

"Thanks guys, well I'll see you both later, I'm heading to blizzard beach to try out that giant water slide" said Ralph

"Bye Ralph" said Vanellope as he left

Rancis and Vanellope threw out their trash and got dressed

"You got everything you need Nellie?" asked Rancis

"Sunglasses, phone, money, yeah I got everything" said Vanellope

"I got my sunglasses, phone, money, room key, I think we're ready" said Rancis

The 2 walked out of their room and headed for the monorail to get to Epcot


	11. Spaceship Earth

Ch. 11

After stepping off the monorail and entering the park, the 2 headed for spaceship earth. After putting on special suits and entering a time machine, the 2 were sent through a tunnel and a small robot that looked like roger from Vanellope's previous adventure in Disneyland flew out of the time machine and began to speak

"Hello, please enter your names in the screen in front of you" said Roger

The 2 typed their names on the screen and hit enter

"Welcome to Spaceship Earth Rancis Fluggerbutter and Vanellope Von Schweets, my name is Richard and I will take you through the history of communication. Along the way coins will appear in certain places, use the guns below you to collect them when you see them, they will come in handy to move onto the next time period. If you don't have any coins to continue you'll have to answer a question about Disney history. In some scenes there are multiple coins and tickets, those will be of great help. Now please put on your helmets and fasten your seat belts as we take you across time"

The 2 did exactly what Richard said and the time machine sped through the tunnel landing them someplace cold

"Since the beginning of time, mankind has been able to communicate with each other through many different means. But where are we going, how did mankind communicate, the answers lie in our primitive past" said Richard

The machine passed by a group of hunters trying to take down a mammoth. Rancis saw a coin floating above the mammoth and shot it, the coin appeared in his lap

"Our story begins in the beginning of time; we are alone, struggling to survive, until we learn to communicate with one another. Now we can hunt as a team and survive together"

The machine moved into a cave filled with cavemen telling stories around a fire and the walls were filled with paintings that were moving

"It took 15 thousand years to come up with the next bright idea; we recorded our knowledge on cave walls. But there was a problem, when we moved on the knowledge stayed behind, but something amazing is about to happen in Egypt, please insert coin into slot to continue to the future"

Rancis put the coin in the slot in the ship and the 3 moved onto Egypt where a man was pounding on paper. Around him was a chest full of coins, which Vanellope shot

"It seems my brother was too lazy to separate the coins to the different scenes, just insert them when I say so, I have a wife and 2 little bots to look after when I'm done here" said Richard "Now this unknown Egyptian is inventing papyrus, a sort of paper. With the invention of paper, we can invent new things such as books, and unfortunately taxes. There's nothing good about that. Please insert coin now"

The 3 were sent into somewhere in the ocean and the time machine served as a boat. It began to float towards a ship where 2 men were talking to a man on a rowboat

"The Phoenicians were traders who wandered the seas delivering many new things. They also came up with the basic learning alphabet. Remember how easy it was to learn your abc's? well thank the Phoenicians, they invented it" said Richard

The 3 were sent to a classroom in Greece

"The greeks invented things such as public schools and mathematics, which would lead to the high tech lives we enjoy today like your phones, those suits and time machine you're sitting in, they helped us make those"

The 3 were sent to Rome

"I can get used to this time travel gimmick" said Vanellope

"The romans invented the first world wide web, a system of roads that led everywhere. But alas something terrible happened

The 3 were sent to rome again but with it on fire

"What happened?" asked Rancis

"Due to attacks from invaders, rome falls and the great library of Alexandria in Egypt is burned and destroyed. This event began the beginning of a time known as the Dark Ages. Most of our knowledge is destroyed and lost forever, or so we thought…..

The 3 were brought to a library where monks were writing and old men were talking

"It turns out there were copies of some of these books being watched by scholars in the middle east, the books are saved, call it the first backup system"

"That's cool I guess" said Vanellope

"In Europe monks work tirelessly by hand to hand write copies of the books, until something amazing happened"

The 3 were brought to a place in Europe where a man was working on a machine and people all around him were making art

"Gutenburg invents the moveable type printing press, with it our knowledge can be made much faster"

"So this is the place that robot guy didn't send us to yesterday" said Vanellope

"I'm pretty sure a battle isn't wasn't supposed to be on the tour" said Rancis

"Pretty soon everyone began making art through paintings, music, and statues. This began an important part of time known as the renaissance" said Richard "Now I'm going to stop for a bit to let you see what we've accomplished through time"

The 3 were sent to the 20th century. They went past a radio station, a factory, and even inside a movie theater where an old mickey mouse cartoon was playing until they landed in someones living room

"By now everyone on Earth is communicating, but in 1969, something incredible happened"

"That's one small step for man, one giant leap for mankind" said Neil Armstrong on the family's tv as he stepped on the moon

"To send a man to the moon, we had to invent a new language, one not spoken by man, but by computer, of course large and very expensive computers, but they helped us a lot" said Richard as the time machine entered a lab where people were working on computers

"What I would do to have one of these in the castle" said Vanellope marveling at all the technology

"It's amazing" said Rancis

"What if everyone could have one of these amazing machines in their own house? There's only one problem, they're as big as a house"

"Well that sucks" said Vanellope

"But the solution comes in 1977 in of all places a garage in California"

"Amazing stuff happens in garages" said Vanellope "That's where I started making my handmade kart business a reality"

"Young people with the passion for shaping the future put the power of the computer in everyone's hands, and once again we stand on the brink of a new renaissance"

The machine sent the couple into space where they could see the entire Earth

"Wow" said Rancis

"It's beautiful" said Vanellope

The 2 took their phones out and started taking pictures

"After 30,000 years of time travel here we are. A truly global community networked online poised to shape the of this, our grand moving spaceship we call home, spaceship earth" said Roger before settling back in the time machine as the machine turned towards Earth, backwards.

"_Attention, your time machine is now rotating backwards for your return to Earth, please remain seated with your seatbelts fastened and enjoy the view before returning back to the station" _said the onboard computer

The 2 held hands and got close to each other as they returned back to Earth. They look back at the moon and all the stars around them. Vanellope layed her head on Rancis's shoulder and he put his arm around her body

"I love you Rancis" said Vanellope

"I love you too Vanellope" said Rancis

The 2 attempted a kiss but they banged their helmets on each other's heads

"Well that ruined the moment" said Vanellope

"Didn't see that coming" said Rancis

The time machine returned back at the station on Earth. As usual 2 pins appeared out of thin air and landed on their hands

"Another for the collection" said Rancis

The 2 took their suits off and exited the ride

"Well that was fun I guess, we learned something" said Rancis

"So what should we do next?" asked Vanellope as she opened up a map

"Let's see, how about….

**You decide, tell me where they should go next on their Disney adventure. Leave a review and tell me, until next time, bye**


	12. Captain EO

Ch. 12

**Well since no one gave me any suggestions, and the one I did get wasn't for this park, I'm choosing the ride; enjoy the captain EO tribute on A week at Disney World**

The 2 walked up to the captain EO show next to the imagination ride. There was a portal next to the show that they thought would take them to another secret level, but they would save that for later. They walked inside when they were stopped by a big door

"Please select your experience, easy, medium, or hard" said a cast member

"For what, to watch a show?" asked Vanellope

"Each experience is different, I can't tell you what they each do or I'll get fired" said the cast member

"Let's choose hard, you know as a joke" said Rancis

"Yeah, I mean what're they gonna make us do? Listen to the show really loud" said Vanellope

The cast member gave them their glasses and they walked inside

"No one's ever chosen hard on their first ride here, hope they like to dance and sing" said the cast member

(Halfway through the show)

"So, LET ME SEE THIS GIFT" shouted the supreme leader from the show

"Not only see your highness, but hear" said EO

As EO's crew began to start their song, the couple began to glow yellow and they were sent into the movie. Everyone was frozen

"Where are we?" asked Rancis

"I think we're in the movie" said Vanellope

Just then Richard the robot from spaceship Earth came out of the ceiling

"Oh hello again. Welcome to Captain EO. I'll make this short. Just sing and dance along to the song. The lyrics will appear in front of you. Have fun, and good luck" said Richard before flying away. The movie started again and the 2 began to dance along to the music. The lyrics to the song appeared in front of them along with arrows pointing to who should be singing

We're on a mission  
In the everlasting light that shines  
A revelation  
Of the truth in chapters of our minds

"So long, bad times" sang Rancis  
We're gonna shake it up and break it up  
We're sharing light brighter than the sun  
"Hello , good times" sang Vanellope  
We're here to simulate, eliminate  
An' congregate, illuminate

(We are here to change the world)" sang the 2  
Gonna change the world, Hee  
(We are here to change the world)" sang the 2  
Gonna change the world, Ooo

EO decided to let Rancis and Vanellope sing the next few lines

"So do surrender  
'Cause the power's deep inside my soul  
Sing it" sang Vanellope

"(We are here to change the world)  
Gonna change the world, Sing it  
(We are here to change the world)  
Hee, Gonna change the world, Ooo" sang the 2

"MY WHIP WARRIORS" shouted the leader

2 aliens with whips came out of the walls and started to attack with their whips. Rancis, Vanellope, and all the dancers fled while EO fought the aliens. He shot lasers from his arms but the aliens deflected them. EO ran for the exit when the gate closed shut and the aliens drew closer to him. EO was doomed until EO's sidekick Fuzzball tied the whips together and the aliens accidentally tied themselves up. EO shot them and they turned white and became his dancers. EO did the same thing to all the aliens hiding in the walls. Rancis and Vanellope came out of hiding and the 2 sang the rest of the song with EO

(We are here to change the world)  
We're gonna change the world, girl  
(We are here to change the world)  
My brothers my brother Na  
We're gonna change the world  
(We are here to change the world)  
Hee, Deep down in my body,  
Deep down in my soul, Baby  
(We are here to change the world)  
Hee, We're gonna change the world,  
Ooo

Eo shot a powerful laser at the supreme leader and everything on the planet changed from trash and metal to trees and beautiful monuments and buildings. The supreme leader turned into a beautiful woman. The 2 and EO smiled. EO's crew began to dance their way out as the next song began to play. Red arrows with the word exit on top of them appeared everywhere and Rancis and Vanellope began to dance their way out with EO and his crew. EO began to sing his last song

We're Sendin' Out  
A Major Love  
And This Is Our  
Message To You  
(Message To You)  
The Planets Are Linin' Up  
We're Bringin' Brighter Days  
They're All In Line  
Waitin' For You  
Can't You See . . .?  
You're Just Another Part Of Me . .

Rancis and Vanellope were sent back to their seats

"That was so much fun" said Vanellope as EO finished his song and his crew blasted back into space

We're Takin' Over  
We Have The Truth  
This Is The Mission  
To See It Through  
Don't Point Your Finger  
Not Dangerous  
This Is Our Planet  
You're One Of Us

We're Sendin' Out  
A Major Love  
And This Is Our  
Message To You  
The Planets Are Linin' Up  
We're Bringin' Brighter Days  
They're All In Line  
Waitin' For You  
Can't You See . . .?  
You're Just Another Part Of Me . .

The Captain EO logo flew back on the screen and a cast member appeared on a podium by the stage

"Welcome back to the future everyone, please remove your safety goggles, I mean 3d glasses and place them in the bins outside and don't forget your belongings"

The 2 got off their seats and danced out as Michael Jacksons Another part of Me started playing over the exit tunnel

2 pins appeared in their hands that looked like the captain EO logo. The 2 went through the portal that was next to EO and came out 20 minutes later

"I've seen better things before" said Rancis

"Yeah" said Vanellope as they walked away from the portal

"You wanna see what's in this building?" asked Rancis as they walked towards the entrance to a ride called Journey into Imagination with Figment. The line was longer than it usually was and so was the portal next to it which led to a ride called, Journey into Imagination, original.

"The lines look pretty long, why don't we come back later" said Vanellope

"Sure, we have plenty of time, it's only 10 am" said Rancis looking at his watch

"So where next?" asked Vanellope

"Let's head to mission Space, I heard that's cool" said Rancis

"Come on let's go" said Vanellope


	13. Mission space

Ch. 13

(Mission Space)

The 2 were in a space shuttle wearing space suits preparing to go to mars. The 2 were strapped in and waiting patiently

"Mars 1 are you all set?" asked mission control

"We're ready" said Rancis

"Good because we are at t minus 10 seconds until liftoff" said mission control

The rocket they were in began to shake. The rocket blasted off into space and the 2 held on tight as they blasted off into space. They were now in space, again.

"Hold on team, we should be starting your slingshot around the moon in about a minute" said mission control

"This is awesome" said Rancis

"Why didn't we come here first?" asked Vanellope

The 2 were sent around the moon where they could see the earth again and a few time machines from spaceship earth heading back to earth. A strange gas started to fill up the cabin

"Hey what's going on?" asked Rancis

"Sorry crew, the effects of lightspeed to mars takes a few tries to work, to avoid you puking in your suits, we're gonna have to put you into hypersleep" said Mission control

"I'm feeling really sleepy" said Vanellope before she passed out and started snoring

Rancis passed out not long after

The ship went into lightspeed, the 2 were pushed back into their seats and they slammed their heads into the windshield when they stopped, but they didn't feel a thing. An alarm went off on the ship when they reached mars thus waking them up

"Now what?" asked Vanellope

"We have a problem mars team, we lost auto pilot. You're gonna have to control the ship manually. Hold onto the joysticks and I'll tell you where to turn" said Mission control

The 2 grabbed control of the joysticks and followed Mission Controls instructions until they safely landed on the rocky planet

"Good job team, you made it to the landing site, welcome to the astronaut corp. come back and fly with us anytime, take a view of the canyon from our observation deck and take the complimentary teleporters back to earth when you're ready" said Mission control

The 2 exited the ship and the ship blasted off to earth. They took their helmets off and their stomachs began to grumble. They clutched their stomachs tightly

"I don't feel so good, I think the lightspeed is making my breakfast come up" said Vanellope

"Me too" said Rancis

The 2 covered their mouths and ran for the bathrooms. They rushed inside the bathrooms and began puking. They came out about 5 minutes later. They bought some sprite from a vending machine and drank it as they looked at the canyon view

"Wow it's so beautiful on mars" said Rancis

"I guess the trip was worth it" said Vanellope

"It wasn't worth the puking" said Rancis

"Next time, we wait a bit for the food to settle in before riding fast rides" said Vanellope

The 2 looked at the view for about 10 more minutes when they gathered up their stuff and went back to earth in the complimentary teleporters

The 2 walked outside the gift shop and took a seat on a bench. Vanellope looked at her watch to see what time it was, it was 10:45

"Wow, we were up there a while" said Vanellope as she took a map out of her pocket "So what should we go on next?"

"Nothing too fast just yet" said Rancis

"Well that crosses out Test Track until later" said Vanellope "We could try imagination again"

"Or we could ride soarin" said Rancis

"Maybe see the nemo aquarium" said Vanellope

"Or walk around the countries" said Rancis

"There's so many things to see and do, but the question is what we should do" said Vanellope

**I'm gonna try this again, and I better get answers. Help Rancis and Vanellope decide on their next ride. Leave a review, please, I know someone is reading this story**


	14. Future on Horizons

Ch. 14

(**Horizons)**

The 2 went through a portal next to mission space to another part of the game, in the place of mission space was a ride called horizons. A big banner above the ride said 'learn your future on horizons'. The 2 went inside and were seated on a bench in a small chamber with a big screen in front of them

"Welcome to horizons rancis fluggerbutter and vanellope von schweetz, you may be wondering how I know your names, that's classified. Please remain seated as you are scanned and we determine your futures"

a big red laser scanned the 2 wand the screen turned on to reveal a few choices.

"My scanners show that in the future that you will be married sometime after your game gets unplugged in the year 2022. Please select a choice on the screen to learn more about your futures"

"Which future should we see first? They're all good choices" said Vanellope

"I think we should learn about our jobs first before we learn about our family" said Rancis as he touched a link that said 'Future Career'. A video started playing showing them slightly older and working in a restaurant called 'R and V's home style restaurant '

"In the future you 2 will own your very own restaurant. You'll start out as a family owned restaurant but expand into almost every game because your food is so good" said the video before coming back to the link page

Vanellope touched the link that said Family and a future picture of them with 2 kids, a boy and a girl were shown

"About a year after you get married, you will give birth 2 twins, Lucy fluggerbutter" said the computer circling the little girl that looked like Vanellope

"And Kevin Fluggerbutter" said the computer circling the boy that looked like Rancis

"You will live happily together in a nice 2 story house with plenty of room, whether this'll all happen is up to you 2, your future is what you make it, remember that" said the computer before turning off

"Hey wait we want to know more about our future" said Vanellope

"I am not programmed to show you everything in your future, I wouldn't wanna ruin the surprise. Please step out of the chamber and exit through the doors on your left, thank you" said the computer before shutting off and a door opened next to them

the 2 exited outside when vanellope's phone started ringing. She answered it

"Hello, Vanellope here. Oh hi ralph how's blizzard beach? You what? Ouch, sorry to hear about that. Sorry you can't stay with us but I hope you heal up. Oh we're having fun we learned our futures. No Im not ruining the surprise. Well get some rest stink brain and I'll talk to you later, ok bye" said Vanellope

"Did something happen to Ralph?" Asked Rancis as the 2 went back to the future

"He broke his body trying the giant water slide at blizzard beach but he'll be fine in a day. He had to be sent back to his game to heal up right" said vanellope

"Ouch, sorry to hear that" said Rancis

"It's alright he's used to it" said vanellope

"well now that we've let the foods on our bellies settle, you wanna ride test track?" Asked Rancis

"I sure do" said Vanellope

"Then come on let's go" said Rancis as the 2 walked past mission space and towards test track


	15. Test track

(test track)

the 2 were sitting in a car wearing protective suits and helmets

"Ok we're gonna start you off with a bumpy road test"

the car ran along the road and the 2 began shaking up and down in their seats

"Test complete, now for the brake test"

the car accelerated down the road and crashed into a wall

"Wow, that was some ride" said Rancis

a robot arm put them into another car an went into a tunnel with bright red lights

"Now for the heat test"

The room began to get hot. Vanellope took her hoodie off to reveal a violet t shirt underneath

"I didn't know you wore a purple shirt" said Rancis as he took his jacket off

"I was programmed with it" said Vanellope

"It looks good on you" said Rancis

the car moved into a room with ice on the walls

"Now for the cold test"

the room began freezing fast. The 2 rushed to get their jackets back on, but that didn't help them much until the car went through a dark tunnel

"I have a bad feeling about this" said Vanellope

the 2 screamed when they saw a truck heading towards them. The car moved away before the truck could hit them.

"Hold on tight"

the car accelerated through a tunnel and went outside at 100 miles an hour

"This is too fast even for me" said Rancis barely

"I can't feel my face" said Vanellope barely

the car slowed down at the station and stopped

"All tests complete"

the 2 felt dizzy and stumbled on each other when they got off the car. The 2 sat down on a bench to get the dizziness out of them

"That was some wild ride" said Vanellope

"Rancis and Vanellope's wild ride" said Rancis

the 2 passed out on the ground and woke up 10 minutes later

"lets try something not so fast" said Vanellope

"Lets head back to imagination, see if the lines got any shorter" said Rancis

the 2, still dizzy, got up and walked back in line for test track, they quickly ran out when they noticed


	16. Journey into imagination

(Imagination Pavillion)

The 2 exited from Journey into imagination with Figment

"It was ok, the pins are almost the same as Hista" said Vanellope looking at her pin. It was a glowing light bulb with wings around a circle that said Imagination institute. On the back of the logo was a small purple dragon

"Now what?" Asked Rancis

"Well we could try that other imagination thing" said Vanellope

the 2 walked into the other portal

(Journey into imagination, Original)

the 2 were flying through the clouds

"This is amazing" said Rancis

"Im flying, it feels great" said Vanellope

"Imagination, imagination, a dream can be a dream come true. With just one spark, from me and you" sang an old man and a Figment the dragon from a blimp like device that was sucking up imagination clouds

"Why hello there kids, pleasure to meet you. I am dreamfinder, and this is figment" said the old man pointing to the dragon

"Hi, I'm Rancis and this is my girlfriend Vanellope" said Rancis

"Hey, do you like to play games?" Asked Figment

"Yeah we sure do" said Rancis

"And we're full of imagination" said Vanellope

"Then follow us to the Dreamport, where we're sure you'll have tons of fun" said Dreamfinder

the 4 flew off into the distance

(The Dreamport)

After unloading the imagination clouds dreamfinder collected, Figment took the kids off to play while dreamfinder relaxed

"Why don't you use some imaginations to make something great" said Figment giving them 2 clouds

Vanellope and Rancis thought up of bigger and improved versions of their karts back home

"Wow, those look cool" said Figment

"We got the ideas from our karts back in our game" said Vanellope

"Your game?" Asked Figment

"That's not important, it's just a game full of candy and junk and stuff" said Rancis

"Wow that sounds better than the Dreamport" said Figment happily

"You wouldn't want to live there, lots of crazy stuff has happened there" said Vanellope

"Hey, wanna try on some costumes for fun?" Asked Figment as he brought up a wardrobe of different costumes out of thin air

"Yeah I guess we can" said Rancis

The 2 took out different costumes and tried them on

"Check me out, I'm Indiana jones" said Rancis

"Im a pirate, Arrrr" said Vanellope wearing a pirate costume

"Im an astronaut, it's my dream job actually" said Figment

"We've been to space a couple times today, it was crazy" said Vanellope

"Almost as crazy as test track" said Rancis

"Don't remind me about that" said Vanellope

After trying on many different costumes such as a gangster, cowboy, and zombie, the 3 were shooting paint from magic paintbrushes at white pictures on the wall

"Isn't this fun?" Asked Figment

"I feel like mickey mouse from epic mickey" said Vanellope as she painted a white statue

the 3 were walking down a tunnel full of rainbow colored lights

"Everything's so colorful" said Rancis

"Thats kind of the point" said Figment

Figment led them through a few more rooms like a big slide, zero gravity, and an upside down house that looked like figments house in the other ride. the 2 were getting ready to leave

"Do you have to leave so soon? We were just having so much fun" said Figment

"We'll come back soon, thanks for a wonderful time figment" said Vanellope

"Bye you 2, I'll try to visit your game soon" said Figment as the 2 went through a portal back to the real world


	17. The living seas and soarin

(The living seas)

The 2 were diving underwater

"Everything's so pretty down here" said Vanellope

"Not as pretty as you" said Rancis

the 2 dived towards a sunken ship

"Its kind of dark in here let me turn on a light" said Vanellope as she grabbed a waterproof flashlight from the belt she was wearing

she turned it on and the 2 saw they were surrounded by chests overflowing with treasure

"Wow, look at all this stuff" said Vanellope as she attempted to grab as much stuff as she could

"Don't see this everyday" said Rancis as he grabbed stuff too

Suddenly a giant squid monster appeared behind them and tried to smash them but missed

"What the hell is that?" Asked Vanellope

"I don't know but I don't wanna stick around to find out" said Rancis

the 3 grabbed as much stuff as they could and swam for the submarine that brought them down here. The squid swam after them and tried to use it's tentacles to grab them. They made it to the airlock and the sub let out depth charges that scared the squid away

"Wow, you too are the first people ever to escape big moma alive" said a cast member who helped the 2 out of their suits

"Well we didn't leave that ship empty handed" said Vanellope

"I'll just mail these to your game, I know where everyone here is from" said the cast member

(Soarin)

"Wooooooo, this is awesome" shouted Rancis

the 2 were hang gliding over the Golden Gate Bridge. Vanellope held onto Rancis's hand tight because of her fear of heights

"You scared?" Asked Rancis

"A little" said Vanellope

"Don't worry I got you" said Rancis as the 2 flew over San Francisco

"Well we finished everything in future world, wanna head to the countries next?" Asked Vanellope

"Sure, we'll go after this, where ado you wanna go first?" Asked Rancis as the hang glider flew down towards a beach and by the water

"Lets head to Mexico, I've always wanted to see their culture" said Vanellope


	18. Around the world

(Mexico)

The 2 were seated at a table inside a pyramid with spicy nachos and Churros

"This all looks good" said Vanellope

"There's no way these are that spicy" said Rancis as he ate one and drank his soda

"Theyre a little hot" said Rancis

"I bet I can eat these faster than you" said Vanellope

"Is that a bet?" Asked Rancis

"It's on" said Vanellope

The 2 quickly scarfed down their nachos trying to finish first. The spicy jalapeños and hot sauce on the nachos quickly kicked in. The 2's mouths were on fire

"Okay, big mistake, Really big mistake" said Vanellope

The 2 took the lids off their cups and chugged their sodas. They ran to refill their sodas and literally put their heads under the soda machine and chugged a bunch of soda. Their mouths were better and they went back to their seats to finish their lunch

"Ok, lets never do that again" said Rancis

"Agreed" said Vanellope as she took a bite of her churro

(Norway, Maelstrom ride)

"Are you sure we should be going this way?" Asked Vanellope

"Have I ever been wrong? Don't answer that" said Rancis as he steered the ship through a forest but was stopped by a 3 headed troll

"How dare you come here, go away, this is troll country" said a troll head

"Sorry" said Rancis

"Too late, I'll cast a spell on your boat" said a troll head

"Yes you'll disappear" said another head as a white dust sprinkled the boat

"Disappear, disappear" said another head

"Back, back, over the falls" said another head

The heads laughed as the boat went towards a waterfall

"Oh no" said Vanellope scared

The 2 screamed as they went over the waterfall but made it down safe

"We're alive, WE'RE ALIVE" shouted Vanellope happily

(China)

The 2 were in a museum looking at an army of terra cotta warriors

"I wonder how many there are" said Vanellope

"Im guessing over 100" said Rancis

"No way, it's 20" said Candlehead

"Candlehead, what're you doing here?" Asked Vanellope

"Sightseeing" said Candlehead

(Germany)

The 2 bought pretzels and chocolate

"Wow, this chocolate is amazing" said Rancis

"You gotta love Germany" said Vanellope

(America)

"This funnel cake is delicious" said Vanellope

"Told you you'd like it" said Rancis

(Japan)

"So what is sushi?" Asked Rancis

"Fish on balls of rice, very traditional in Japan" said a chef

"I'll try some" said Vanellope

"Me too" said Rancis

the chef gave them a plate of sushi. They took a small bite and liked it

"Not bad" said Vanellope

"What's in this?" Asked Rancis

"Tuna" said the chef

"It's good" said Rancis

"We should've come to these countries first the food is delicious" said Vanellope

"Remember, test track and mission space" said Rancis

(Morocco)

The 2 were watching the street performers dance and do death defying stunts with swords

(France)

Te 2 were eating creme brûlées when they bumped into crumbelina

"Hey crumbs" said Vanellope

"Hi Van" said crumbelina

"What're you doing here?" Asked Rancis

"Trying to meet cute French boys, but whenever I try to talk to them they walk away" said crumbelina

"What're you saying to them?" Asked Vanellope

Crumbelina took a book out that had a sticker on it that said 'How to speak French' on it

"Hola senor, como estas?" Asked Crumbelina

Rancis took the sticker off to reveal it was a how to speak Spanish book

"Spanish? I wasted 10 bucks on this, I'm gonna get my money back" said Crumbelina angrily "Oh and enjoy your vacation lovebirds"

(United kingdom)

Vanellope waited for Rancis outside of a bar. A bunch of tough guys threw him out angrily

"I just went inside to use the bathroom" said Rancis

"Why'd they throw you out?" Asked Vanellope

"I don't know, but there was a lot of yelling" said Rancis

after leaving United Kingdom the 2 went back towards France to the parks other entrance. They waited on a dock with a few other people for a boat that would take them to there next park, Hollywood studios


	19. Indiana Jones epic stunt spectacular

the 2 arrived at Hollywood studios and entered the park. The first thing they went to was Indiana Jones epic stunt spectacular. Rancis was dressed as indiana jones and Vanellope was dressed like Marion Ravenwood. They were going to recreate 3 scenes and have it made into a DVD to watch later. First scene, The Temple of the hovitos warriors. Rancis came down from the ceiling holding onto a rope. He lit a torch and almost hit a dark tile on the floor. He noticed holes on the floor and knew it was a trap. He moved slowly until he accidentally stepped on one and a spike rose from the floor. He hit a few more and more spikes came up

"I don't have time for this" said Rancis

he ran to the other end of the chamber towards some stairs. He noticed a dead body on the ground

"Forrestal, he's dead" said Rancis

The floor dissapeared and Rancis fell into a bottomless fiery pit. He held onto a vine and climbed out. He saw 3 statues with axes ready to chop him in half. He move past one when it didn't do anything. He moved through the second and third one and almost had his head chopped off

"That was too close" said Rancis

he walked up some stairs to see a golden idol sitting on a stool

"I hope this works" said Rancis as he took a bag of sand from his bag

He quickly replaced the idol with the bag, nothing happened

"I did it, I really did it" said Rancis

the stool sank and the temple began to fall apart except for one hallway That led out. A door opened behind Rancis and out of it came a big boulder. Rancis ran as fast as he could out of the tenple. He jumped out onto a mattress just as the boulder got stuck in the doorway

"Cut, are you alright kid?" Asked the director

"Yes sir, not a scratch on me" said Rancis

"I like you kid. Only 2 more scenes to go. I hired some extras from the park and they're ready to shoot. Hey little Kirk are you ready?" Asked the director

"Im ready" said Vanellope

"Follow me to the next scene" said the director

he led them to a set that looked like the moroccan marketplace back in epcot

"Okay in this scene, you're attacked by a group of street thugs hired by the nazi army. You fight your way through those buildings. Then the girl is kidnapped, placed in a truck, the boy shoots the truck and the truck explodes in fire, little girl you might wanna hang on in there" said the director

"Wait I'm doing what?" Asked Vanellope scared

"That's the spirit little girl alright everyone places" said the director

"I don't like the sound of this Rancis" said Vanellope

"Im sure he's just joking" said Rancis "I'll protect you as best as I can"

"Thanks Rancis" said Vanellope

"Lights, camera, and ACTION" shouted the director

A group of street performers came out of a truck and started doing stunts in the air and death defying things with swords. The 2 and extras clapped to them

"See, we're fine" said Rancis

The music sped up and the 2 were being forced into the middle of the courtyard by the performers

"Rancis I don't like this" said Vanellope

the music changed as the performers put on black masks. They all had swords in their hands and surrounding them

"Vanellope get back" said Rancis

he took his whip out and whipped the the swords out of their hands. He then whipped them. A man in a black suit grabbed Vanellope

"Hey, let go of me" said Vanellope angrily

She hit the mans crotch causing him to scream in pain. she stepped on his foot and punched his face

"Vanellope" shouted Rancis

the 2 climbed up one of the buildings while fighting the thugs off. They climbed up a ladder and knocked it over so the thugs couldn't get them

"Oh no, we're trapped" said Rancis

to make things worse 2 thugs with swords were behind them

"Hold my hand Van" said Rancis

the 2 jumped off the building and into a pile of clothes. They saw the crowd run away from someone. A swordsman in black clothing and carrying a huge sword. While he distracted them the man in the suit knocked Rancis to the ground and placed Vanellope in the truck

"RANCIS" shouted Vanellope

Rancis shot the swordsman and shot a thug on top of a building. He grabbed his machine gun and fired at the truck. Vanellope screamed inside as the truck turned over and caught on fire. A few people with fire extinguishers put the fire out

"Cut, get her out of there" said the director

"Lets do that again" said Vanellope before collapsing

"She'll be fine, only 1 more scene, you have 10 minutes folks" said the director

"I forgot how hard showbiz was" said Vanellope

"There's only 1 more scene left. How bad can it be?" Asked Rancis

"Yeah I guess you're right" said Vanellope

(Nazi airfield set)

"Alright kids, for the last scene you're trying to escape the enemy camp. You decide to steal the plane. Rancis gets in a fight with the mechanic while Vanellope is trapped in the plane and mans the machine gun. You break her out, and escape Before the plane explodes, ready? That's the spirit" said the director

"I really hate that man" said Vanellope as she and Rancis hid behind oil barrels

"Tell me about it" said Rancis

"Ready, ACTION"

Music started playing as a big tough mechanic came from behind a hill guiding a flying wing plane towards the middle of the set. The plane stopped and the pilot stepped out. He gave orders to the mechanic before riding away in a motorcycle with a soldier

the 2 ran up to the plane when the mechanic walked away. Rancis went under the plane to grab the blocks of wood holding the tires while Vanellope went onto the plane

"Vanellope, don't touch anything" said Rancis

the mechanic was coming back and ran up to them

"Rancis behind you" said Vanellope

"I can't hear you Vanellope" said Rancis

The mechanic grabbed Rancis

"What are you doing you filthy pig? You there, stay put" shouted the mechanic

Rancis punched the mechanic and hit him with the blocks of wood. A soldier on the hill fired a machine gun at the 3. Vanellope stumbled into the cockpit and was trapped inside

"DON'T FIRE, I got this" said the mechanic to the soldier

The mechanic punched Rancis under the plane and Vanellope accidentally hit a lever, the plane started moving. The plane hit a fuel truck causing it to leak fuel

"Vanellope I told you not to touch anything" said Rancis before the mechanic knocked him off the plane

The soldier on the hill fired at Vanellope but she used the gun to kill him, she accidently shot a shack full of explosives. A truck full of soldiers drove up an fired at the plane, but Vanellope easily shot them down.

The mechanic slammed Rancis on the plane. Rancis tried to fight back but was no match against the mechanic. He punched him hard 3 times and knocked him to the ground

"Come on you swine, PUT EM UP, GET UP" shouted te angry mechanic as the propellors got closer to him

Rancis ducked and covered his head. The mechanic turned around and screamed as the propellors chopped him up. Fire from the explosion was heading towards the fuel truck which would explode if it reached it

"Vanellope stop the plane" shouted Rancis

Rancis shot the hinges on the cockpit window and grabbed Vanellope. They ran away from the plane just as it exploded in a fiery explosion

"And cut, great job you 2, ill send the DVD to your hotel room and here's your adventurer fedoras" said the director putting hats on them "Kid I'll just take the hat you wore in the show back"

"Thanks for having us here, but we need to pass out now" said Vanelope as she and Rancis passed out

"Get these kids out of here" said the director

a cameraman used a broom and swept them off the set and towards the attractions gift shop


	20. The great movie ride part 1

(The great movie ride)

After walking through a recreation of the Chinese theater, the 2 jumped into a movie screen for a magical journey into the movies. All they had to do was gather up tickets that could be used as money in some of the parks restaurants and gift shops. The 2 were completely black and white since the first movie they were in was from the 1930's, a musical called Footlight Parade

"I never really was a fan of musicals" said Rancis as he grabbed some tickets from a pool chair

"Me neither, and if you ask me I don't look good as a black and white character" said Vanellope

"Lets get out of here before those girls over there start swimming and dancing" said Rancis

the 2 jumped into a portal and landed in the next film, Singin in the rain. The 2 opened up umbrellas and walked through the dark street wet street

"Mother nature's blowing hard tonight" said Vanellope

"Its not that bad, I think I feel a song coming in me" said Rancis

"Im singing in the rain, im singing in the rain. What a glorious feeling I'm happy again. Dark clouds in the sky, so dark up above. The suns in my heart, and I'm ready for love" sang Rancis before something was thrown at him

"Shut up you crazy kids" shouted an old man

"You shut up" shouted Rancis

the old man came out with a gun and the 2 kids ran through another portal and into a bad neighborhood, this movie was The Public Enemy.

"This doesn't look like a good neighborhood" said Vanellope

"Just keep moving Nellie, we'll be out of here soon" said Rancis

"Psst, hey you kids" Said a gangster

"You talking to us, Mugsy?" Asked Vanellope

"No I'm talking to the guy in the funny outfit over there, yeah I'm talking to you come here" said the Gangster

"Sorry but we really should be-

"I said get over here" said the gangster as he pulled a gun from his coat

"Okay Mugsy whatever you say" said Rancis

"Hey, how'd you kids know my name anyway?" Asked the gangster

"Your names all over the place, lucky guess" said Vanellope

"Well listen, you've crossed the wrong neighborhood and it's gonna cost you, I'll start with any jewelry the girls wearing and move onto the hard cash" said Mugsy

"No I'm not giving you my stuff" said Vanellope angrily

"Give me your stuff or you're gonna get hurt" said Mugsy angrily

A car drove out of a tunnel and some gangsters took out machine guns

"Here they come boss, get out your grinders" said a gangster hiding behind an oil barrel

"A gunfight broke out between the 2 gangs. Bullets were flying everywhere. Rancis and Vanellope ducked and tried to avoid the gun fire

"We gotta get out of here" said Rancis

"Where's the portal?" Asked Vanellope

Mugsy shot a red light over a tunnel and a portal opened up

"Get out of here, you're not worth my time anymore" said Mugsy

The 2 quickly ran into the portal and into a western movie

"Finally, we're safe" said Rancis

"Why do I crave western food right now?" Asked Vanellope

"Maybe it's this movie, lets keep moving, before something bad happens" said Rancis

the 2 heard screaming coming from inside a bank

"What was that?" Asked Vanellope

"Im sure it's nothing" said Rancis

The 2 ducked behind some hay when a bandit burst through the bank doors

"Hahahaha, it's like taking candy from a baby" said the bandit

The 2 heard a gun cock behind them and saw that another bandit had a gun pointed at them

"Hold it right there ombres" said the bandit

"Good job snake"

"Come on you wouldn't shoot kids would you?" Asked Vanellope

"Oh yeah, that's what you think stranger, ain't that right snake?" Asked the bandit

the 2 laughed

"Reach for the sky, you're under arrest" shouted a cop

the bandits and cop started firing at each other

"Give yourself up ned and maybe the judge will go easy on you" shouted the cop

"Nothing to it, nobody's sticking my neck in the noose" said Snake

"The banks gonna blow" shouted Ned

the bank exploded and fire was coming out of the windows

"Lets get out of here, again" shouted Vanellope

the 2 ran through another portal and into the next movie


	21. Great movie ride part 2

The 2 found themselves in a dark spaceship

"This place looks familiar" said Vanellope

"I have a bad feeling about this" said Rancis

"I know I've seen a movie like this but I can't think of a name" said Vanellope

"This is alien, you are with sigourney weaver aboard the spaceship Nostromo, something has gone wrong, 1 by 1 the crew has vanished, and somewhere in the ship, a terrifying creature waits to claim its next victim" said a person through speakers on the ship

"Alien? Can't I take a vacation without my worst fears trying to kill me?" Asked Vanellope

Alarms on the ship went off

"The emergency destruct system is now activated. Ship will detonate in t minus 10 minutes. The option to deactivate self destruct sequence expires in t minus 5 minutes" said the ships computer

"Why is it every movie we've been in we have to run for our lives?" Asked Rancis

"This was supposed to be a nice vacation" said Vanellope

the alien burst out of the ceiling and landed in front of them

"We're trapped. He's blocking our way out" said Rancis scared

Vanellope grabbed Rancis's hand and glitched past the alien

"Forgot you could do that" said Rancis

the 2 ran through the ships hallways with the alien chasing them. They jumped through the portal into a temple filled with snakes and torches. On one end of the room indiana jones and his friend Sallah were trying to lift the ark of the covenant out of its resting place

"Here in Raiders of the lost ark amid a thousand deadly snakes, Indiana Jones unearths a great treasure. Will harrison ford escape with his discovery? And what will be your fate? Beware"

"Snakes, why'd it have to be snakes?" Asked Rancis

Vanellope grabbed a torch

"Lets move" said Vanellope

The 2 moved slowly through the temple to the portal on the other side

"Come on buttercup boy, you're moving slower than molasses" said Vanellope

"Don't call me buttercup, and I have a fear of snakes, and dying" said Rancis

"Oh for crying out loud" said Vanellope

She grabbed Rancis's arm and glitched past the snakes

"Why didn't you do that when we got here?" Asked Rancis

"Theres no fun in glitching anymore unless I'm racing, and where's the fun in this ride if all I'm gonna do is glitch" said Vanellope


	22. Great movie ride pt 3

(Tarzan)

The 2 swung from the trees and collected tickets along the way

"This is fun" said Rancis before smacking into a tree

Vanellope laughed before she smacked into a tree

(Casablanca)

"He's looking at you kid" said a man in a trench coat to a woman

The 2 watched as the films main characters said goodbye to each other. The man waved goodbye to his love as she boarded a plane for America

"Now this is a great movie" said Vanellope

"I've gotta see the real thing" said Rancis

"Are you crying?" Asked Vanellope

"No I'm not crying, I just got something in my eye. What you don't have allergies?" Asked Rancis

the 2 saw 2 black figures under a plane, they looked like they were kissing. They walked up to the figures and saw Gloyd and Taffyta kissing. Taffyta was dressed as a bandit and Gloyd was dressed as a gangster

"Gloyd?" Said Rancis

"Taffyta?" Said Vanellope

the 2 stopped kissing and looked up

"What on earth are you doing here?" Asked Rancis

"And what's with the outfits?" Asked Vanellope

"Uh, we can explain" said Gloyd

"We just don't want to" said Taffyta

"Now can you give us some privacy?" Asked Gloyd before the 2 went back to kissing. Rancis and Vanellope backed away and went through another portal

(Movie moments montage)

The 2 sat in a theater and watched clips from some of Hollywoods best films from Star Wars, alien, indiana jones, pirates of the Caribbean, and much more. When the clips ended they jumped through the screen and landed outside the ride building

"Now that's what I call living the movies" said Rancis

"Well we have plenty of time until our dinner reservations, where next?" Asked Vanellope

"Lets head to star tours, I've heard that's pretty interesting" said Rancis

"Great lets go" said Vanellope as she grabbed Rancis and glitched through the crowd and towards Star Tours


End file.
